paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Forest Troubles
Forest trobles is the 4th episode of the 1st season of Life in Adventure Bay. (Archie and Daniel are walking through the forest) Archie: Aaah! I love the forest. Isn't it amazing? Daniel: Yeah. Sure. Archie: The wind is a little cold, the birds are singing. Isn't it great? Daniel: Yeah. Sure. Archie: Can't you leave your mobile phone just for a second? Daniel: Yeah. Sure. Archie: Can you repeat what I just said? Daniel: Yeah. Sure. Archie: Go ahead. Repeat it. Daniel: Yeah. Sure. Archie: DANIEEEEEEL!!!! Daniel: What happened? Did you just say something? Archie: I say that everything around us is incredible and you are looking your mobile phone almost all day long. We went hiking to leave the city life. Daniel: OK. Fine. You won. I will put my phone in my rucksack. What time is it? Archie: Seven o'clock. Daniel: I know a place around here where we can see the sunset. Archie: Ok. Let's go. Daniel: I think we must turn right on this tree, and then again right on this rock, and then left here, and then we are lost. Archie: What do you mean we are lost? Daniel: Well... I actually wasn't pretty sure where that place was. Archie: And you're telling it now? I'll try to call Ryder. Daniel: So? Archie: No connection. The trees are too tall around here. Daniel: I downloaded a GPS application some days ago. It may help. Archie: Come on. See where we are. Daniel: I can't. The application has stopped. Archie: We don't know where we are, night starts falling, we don't have any food with as and your applications stop only when we need them. Great. Can you tell me what are we gonna do now? Daniel: Why don't you try to call Ryder? Archie: I just tried. Daniel: What are we gonna do now? Archie: First of all we have to find a place to spend the night. Daniel: What about here? Archie: It's full of grasshoppers here. No way. I'd prefer to spend a whole night with Bernie than this. Daniel: Bernie, grasshoppers, Archie! You're a genious! Archie: What? Do you feel sleepy or do you really think that? Daniel: I have an idea. This place is full of grasshoppers. Right? Archie: Yeah. But I still don't know what's wrong with you now. Daniel: Bernie is also a grasshopper hunter. Right? Archie: Yeah. I think I see your point. Daniel: If we stay here, it is possible Bernie to come here and hunt grasshoppers. Archie: I think this is very possible. But I don't think Bernie will get in the forest during the night. Daniel: Bernie is awake doing tricks at 4 a.m. We don't see him much because he is awake during the night and he sleeps during the day. Why not to be in the forest during the night? Archie: I don't know. For many reasons. Bernie is strange and we all know that. Daniel:A-A-A-Archie... Something is moving in the grass. Archie: I'll check it out. Wait here. Daniel: Wh-Wh-What is it? Archie:Oh my god. It's a snake!!! Daniel: WHAT????? REALLY???? Archie: No. It's just a ladybug. Daniel: I think we should start searching for a way back. I can't stand this place anymore. Archie: Ok. We will toss a coin to decide where to go. Daniel: If heads we go right, if tails we go left. Archie: It's heads. Daniel: Ok. Let's go. Archie: Now it's your turn to toss it. Daniel: Heads again. Archie: Now my turn. Heads. Daniel: And now mine. Heads again. Why is it full of grasshoppers here? Archie: Because we're back where we started. We aren't going to get out of here. One day, months later, they might find our bodies. Daniel: Well, your body maybe. But I'll try to find a way out of here, and I don't know if I will be able to return, so goodbye forever. Archie: Stop dramatizing. You're not going anywhere without me. Daniel: Ok. I think that this rock reminds me something. Archie: Ok then. Let's go this way. Daniel: And now let's turn right, now right again... Archie: And now left. Daniel: Did you heard something? Archie: Something splashed in water. Are there any rivers or lakes around here? Daniel: I don't think so. Archie: Is that a bottle? Daniel: It looks like a bottle. Archie: Let's toss a coin to see who will go closer. Daniel: Ok. If heads I will go, if tails you. Archie: It's heads. Daniel: Why? Archie: Come on Daniel. You have to go. Daniel: Why me? Archie: Because you are the lucky one. Go on. Daniel: And what if there are explosives in it? Archie: Then it won't be difficult for me to find it out because you will have been thrown up in the air. Something that isn't very bad becuse you will be able to see the way out from up there. Daniel: Ok. You won. I'll go. (After a while) Archie: So? What is it? Daniel: It's just a bottle of coca cola. Archie: Did you heard something like someone stands behind us? Daniel: No. But I feel something touching my arm. Archie: Do you think it's a bear? Daniel: Don't be silly. Bears don't smell like Tommy G's perfumes. Archie: How do you know that? Daniel: I don't know it. Archie: Run. Now. Daniel: I can't. It's holding my shirt! Bernie: What are you doing here? Daniel: Bernie? Archie: Since when do you wear Tommy G's perfumes? Bernie: It's Giorgio Armani. And it attracts the grasshoppers. Archie: And what about the coca cola bottle. Bernie: I put the gr... Daniel: He means that he likes drinking coca cola while working. Right Bernie? Bernie: Yes. Now it's time to get out of here. (The next day, at the town hall square) Archie: What an adventure yesterday. Daniel: Yeah. I don't believe I'm alive. Ryder, can we talk for a little while? There is something I have to tell you. Ryder: What is it? Daniel: Yesterday, Bernie almost told about the coca cola thing to Archie. Ryder: He can't learn about the coca cola thing. Eight persons have left the bay because of that. I don't want Archie to be the ninth. Katie: Hey guys. Archie: Hey Katie. Katie: This is my friend from Huntington, Melanie. When I told her about your adventure yesterday, she really wanted to meet you. Melanie: Hi. Archie: Daniel are you okay? Daniel: She is an angel. Archie: I think I know what you mean. Come on my boy. Go ahead. Talk to her. Daniel: Hi. I'm Daniel. Melanie: Hi Daniel. Daniel: I know a good ice cream shop around here. Do you want to go and sit there to tell you everything about my adventure? Melanie: I'd love to. (Melanie and Daniel leave) Archie (thinking): Well done my boy. Well done. EPISODE END Category:Life in Adventure Bay Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Episode Category:Fanon episode Category:Fanon Fanon Episodes Episodes Episode Category:Episode Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Fanon story Category:Fanon Storys Category:Fanon Story